Devenir quelqu'un, par xxLuAshxx
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Edward Cullen est un vampire qui veut trouver son âme sœur. Bella Swan est une hybride, vampire/humaine, qui veut être libre. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'ils se rencontreront et que le lien qui se créera en eux prendra le dessus? - Traduction.


Bonjour. En cette journée de sortie de Breaking Dawan part 1, je repars pour une nouvelle traduction. Merci à xxLuAshxx de me permettre de traduire son histoire, son travail. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voici le lien original de la fic, mais vous le trouverez en tout temps sur mon profil : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7318993/1/Gotta_Be_Somebody (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses). Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Solitude<strong>

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Le temps.

C'était la chose que les humains avaient de plus chère. Il pouvait être plein de moment heureux, leur permettre de vivre une vie remplit et longue, mais pour certain, le temps était écourté. Moi, j'avais un temps infini. En fait, l'éternité s'étendait devant moi. Mais contrairement à mes sœurs, frères et parents, je n'avais personne avec qui le partager.

Le temps ne signifiait rien sans la chose que je voulais plus que tout : une âme sœur. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à aimer et à protéger. Une personne qui serait mienne, que je pourrais tenir dans mes bras et chérir.

Je marchais sur cette Terre depuis cent huit ans et je ne l'avais pas encore trouvée. Je commençais à penser que j'étais destiné à être seul. Chaque femme vampire que nous avions rencontrée était soit trop superficielle ou trop vicieuse. Il y avait certains aspects que je voulais qu'elle ait. Je voulais qu'elle soit gentille, sympathique et attentive aux autres. Mes frères et sœurs pensaient que je ne donnais pas de chances aux femmes, mais ils ne réalisaient pas à quel point leur esprit était grossier.

Un fort bang résonna sur le plancher du dessus avec des gémissements de plaisir. Je fis claquer mes doigts plus fort sur les touches du piano pour essayer d'étouffer les bruits qu'Emmett et Rosalie faisaient depuis leur chambre. Dans des moments comme ça, je souhaitais pouvoir dormir. Chaque nuit, chaque couple se retirait dans leur chambre pour passer du temps ensemble. Ils savaient à quel point ça me blessait de les entendre, alors ils essayaient de rester silencieux, mais leur instinct prenait le dessus une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble et ils oubliaient de garder le silence.

« Je suis désolée, Edward », chuchota la douce voix d'Esmé à mon oreille. Elle plaça une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et la rebutante mélodie devint plus douce. Esmé et Carlisle étaient les seuls qui essayaient de garder leur distance pour moi. Ils ne voulaient pas faire l'amour dans la maison quand j'étais là. C'était très gentil de leur part, et je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Je leur refusais la chose qu'ils désiraient le plus : l'autre. Je cessai brusquement de jouer du piano et plaçai délicatement ma main sur celle d'Esmé, qui faisait de petits cercles sur mon épaule.

« Je comprends », chuchotai-je, découragé. Tout ce qu'Esmé voulait, c'était me voir heureux et elle essayait de m'aider à trouver une âme sœur, mais elle avait à peu près autant de chance que moi.

_Elle __**est**__ là, Edward. N'abandonne pas, _pensa-t-elle doucement. Mes lèvres se fendirent en sourire, mais je me faisais de faux espoirs. Si j'étais destiné à quelqu'un, je l'aurais déjà trouvé.

« Merci », dis-je à voix basse. Je me levai de mon banc et essayai de m'éloigner d'Esmé.

« S'il te plaît, joue un peu plus longtemps », me pria-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur mon torse. « Tu sais à quel point j'aime t'entendre jouer. »

Je soupirai et lui souris furtivement. Je me rassis et elle s'assit à mes côtés. Je tendis mes mains et les glissai le long des touches, jouant sa chanson préférée. Esmé soupira et sourit en écoutant sa mélodie.

_Eh bien, ce fut une bonne journée. Maintenant, il suffit simplement que je garde un œil sur Madame Newis et…_ Les pensées vers ses patients s'estompèrent lorsque j'entendis sa Mercedes entrer dans le garage. Le sourire d'Esmé s'élargit lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Carlisle sur le gravier. Elle se décala sur le banc pour faire face à la porte d'entrée, prête pour l'arrivée de Carlisle. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la maison, elle se leva pour aller directement dans ses bras ouverts. Durant un moment, ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant de partager un baiser passionné.

Je fermai mes yeux et détournai le regard; douleur et jalousie s'infiltrèrent dans mes veines froides. _Ça_, c'était ce que je voulais. Pouvoir regarder quelqu'un de cette manière… et qu'une personne me regarde comme ça aussi.

« Oh, je suis désolé, fils », s'excusa Carlisle.

« Ça va », murmurai-je. Je me levai à nouveau et me dirigeai vers Carlisle.

« Je sors chasser », dis-je. Ces derniers temps, ma gorge s'était asséchée et je ne voulais pas risquer d'attaquer quelqu'un au lycée demain. Carlisle hocha la tête et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_Reviens vite,_ fut tout ce qu'il pensa. Je lui fis un subtil hochement de tête avant de m'élancer dans la forêt, loin de la maison. Je pris une profonde inspiration, savourant l'air pur qui s'infiltra dans mes poumons. Je courus pour m'éloigner encore et l'air frais de la nuit frappait mon corps, mais cela n'eut aucune incidence sur ma température corporelle.

Je m'accroupis pour prendre ma position de chasseur, me cachant derrière des fougères où un troupeau de cerfs paissaient. Je fermai les yeux et inhalai leur odeur pour permettre à mon instinct de prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Un léger grondement s'échappa de mes lèvres et les cerfs commencèrent à battre en retraite. Je ne pouvais plus attendre et sautai, atterrissant sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux. Sans hésiter, j'enfonçai mes dents venimeuses dans son cou, perforant ses veines. Le cerf s'effondra sur le sol et je commençai à boire son sang, sentant le liquide chaud apaiser ma gorge.

Après en avoir attrapé deux de plus et que ma soif fut complètement étanchée, je m'assis sur un rocher à proximité et regardai le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient vivement et dégageaient une lueur que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant. Je soupirai en ressentant le sentiment de solitude qui s'emparait à nouveau de moi. C'était des moments comme ceux-ci que je devrais partager avec mon âme sœur.

Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai tenir dans mes bras une beauté aux cheveux sombres que je lui caressais doucement avec mes doigts. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres et elle répondit immédiatement. Elle m'attira encore plus près d'elle et arracha mes vêtements comme j'arrachai les siens. Ensuite nous fîmes l'amour sous le clair de lune pâle, nos deux corps entrelacés.

J'ouvris précipitamment les yeux et un faible gémissement se fit entendre au fond de ma gorge.

_Où es-tu?,_ appelai-je silencieusement, désespéré. Je regardai le ciel à nouveau et soupirai encore une fois, permettant à la douleur de la solitude de s'infiltrer encore.

**XOXOX**

« Aller, Eddie! C'est l'heure d'aller au lycée! », hurla Emmett du rez-de-chaussée. Je soupirai de frustration; je détestais le lycée.

« Mon nom, c'est Edward! », grondai-je en traînant le pas pour descendre les escaliers avec mon sac. J'embrassai Esmé sur la joue et attrapai mes clés de voiture. Nous prenions toujours ma Volvo pour aller au lycée car nous savions que c'était la voiture qui se faisait la moins remarquer. Je pris place sur le siège du conducteur, Alice celui du passager et Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper s'assirent à l'arrière. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, Jasper prit la main d'Alice et je grimaçai comme la douleur traversa mon système.

_Désolé, Edward. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle,_ pensa Jasper en inclinant la tête.

« Ça va », murmurai-je en accélérant vers le lycée. Même si j'étais malheureux, il serait injuste que je sépare des couples heureux. Emmett et Rosalie se mirent à chuchoter dans mon dos et mes doigts se serrèrent de plus en plus sur le volant tandis que leurs pensées les amenèrent ailleurs.

« Calme-toi », dit Alice à voix basse en plaçant sa main sur les miennes qui étaient tendues. Je détendis ma poigne et entrai dans le stationnement. Je regardai par la fenêtre et remarquai que quelques filles avaient repérées ma voiture et étaient en train de s'appliquer encore plus de maquillage sur leur visage déjà peinturé et ajustaient leur tops.

…_Oh mon Dieu! Edward Cullen est là! J'espère qu'il aime ce que je porte aujourd'hui…_

…_Edward n'a pas encore bougé, mais je sais qu'il m'aime bien…_

…_Aurais-je dû mettre le top violet…_

…_Plus de blush! Plus de blush!..._

Je soupirai et me passai les mains sur le visage. Elles étaient toutes les mêmes; superficielles.

« Les choses vont aller mieux, Edward », dit Alice comme nos frères et sœurs sortirent de la voiture.

Je fus désarçonné par ses mots durant un instant, mais avant que je puisse lui demander de quoi elle parlait, elle virevoltait déjà vers le bâtiment. Cette année, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper étaient en Terminale tandis qu'Alice et moi étions en Première. Je détestais l'idée de devoir supporter une année de plus que les trois autres, mais notre histoire avait plus de sens comme ça. Emmett, Alice et moi avions tous été adoptés séparément tandis que Jasper et Rosalie étaient des jumeaux et neveu et nièce d'Esmé.

Je sortis de la voiture et jetai mon sac sur mon épaule. Les filles regardèrent et battirent des paupières dans ma direction en me souriant d'un sourire aguicheur. Je m'efforçai de réfréner l'envie de lever mes yeux au ciel et entrai directement dans le lycée.

Heureusement le déjeuner arriva assez rapidement et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, je fus assis avec mes frères et sœur à notre table.

_Edward, comment Jasper s'en sort?,_ me demanda Alice silencieusement. Comme Jasper était celui qui avait rejoint notre style de vie végétarien depuis le moins longtemps, il luttait encore avec la soif de sang. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans les pensées de ce dernier pour y trouver du positif. Au lieu de se concentrer sur les odeurs de la pièce, il essayait de se concentrer sur Alice et sur ce que ses actions signifieraient pour elle s'il tuait un humain. Je regardai le plafond et le sol pour qu'Alice puisse voir bouger mes yeux. Elle sourit avant de regarder Jasper et de caresser son épaule. Il regarda une fille près du radiateur et dès que Jasper entra en contact avec ses yeux, elle se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce pour rejoindre ses amis. Les humains avaient inconsciemment peur, savaient que nous avions quelque chose de dangereux, alors ils restaient loin.

Enfin, presque tous.

« Hé, Edward. » Lauren Mallory gloussa en s'approchant de notre table.

« Bonjour, Lauren », dis-je faiblement en donnant un coup de pied à Emmett tandis qu'il essayait de cacher son ricanement.

« Alors, Tyler donne une fête ce vendredi chez lui, et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi? », demanda-t-elle innocemment en faisant courir sa main sur mon bras. Je l'éloignai rapidement d'elle et me raclai la gorge.

« Je suis désolé, mais je suis occupé vendredi. »

« Oh. » Je détournai la tête lorsqu'elle se pencha vers l'avant pour essayer de me donner une meilleure vue sur son décolleté.

« Peut-être la prochaine fois », ronronna-t-elle. Elle me fit un sourire aguicheur, secoua ses cheveux et retourna lentement à sa table avec ses amis. Je frémis de dégoût et ma famille éclata de rire.

« La ferme », crachai-je, ce qui les fit rire plus fort. Ce que Lauren n'avait pas réalisé, c'était que Jessica Stanley m'avait déjà posé la question en trigonométrie ce matin.

À cette époque, les adolescents étaient dégoûtants. Il considérait le sexe comme quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire avec n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Je détestais cette idée. Faire l'amour était censé être une magnifique expérience que vous deviez partager avec la personne que vous aimiez. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner parce que j'étais toujours vierge, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais encore vierge parce que je n'étais pas amoureux. Je voulais me conserver pour mon âme sœur et perdre ma virginité avec elle tout comme elle perdrait sa virginité avec moi.

« Oh », glapit Alice. D'un air absent, elle regarda le mur en face d'elle et Jasper l'étreignit fermement. Les vampires mâles devenaient très protectifs envers leurs âmes sœurs. S'il y avait un danger, notre première priorité était d'assurer sa sécurité.

L'esprit d'Alice fut brouillé durant une minute jusqu'à ce que j'y visse une image claire de l'arrivée des Denali chez nous. Alice sortit de sa vision, haleta et entoura Jasper de ses bras tandis que ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », demanda Rosalie. J'étais un peu désappointé; j'avais espéré qu'Alice verrait quelque chose concernant une âme sœur pour moi.

« Les Denali s'en viennent », sourit Alice en frappant dans ses mains. Je réprimai un gémissement. Le clan Denali était une autre famille qui se nourrissait d'animaux comme nous et nous étions tous très proche. Un de leur membre, Tanya, démontrait un intérêt pour moi depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. Je la maintenais toujours gentiment à distance et elle l'acceptait, mais elle gardait espoir qu'un jour nous soyons ensemble. Je savais que ce ne serait pas différent cette fois-ci.

« Dans combien de temps? », s'enquit Emmett.

« Ils seront là lorsque nous arriveront à la maison », répondit Alice. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. Ma journée s'améliorait de plus en plus.

La journée se termina rapidement et nous sautâmes dans ma Volvo. J'évitai Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley car je savais qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en compétition pour obtenir mon attention. Je me demandais ce qui arriverait si elle savait que j'étais un vampire qui buvait du sang.

J'arrivai à la maison et y découvrit le rutilant Land Rover qui appartenant aux Denali. Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture et mon esprit fut immédiatement inondé par les pensées de notre deuxième famille.

_Ah, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu nos vieux amis._ Les pensées de Carmen me firent sourire.

_Oh, j'ai hâte de retourner faire du shopping avec Alice!_ Kate et Alice étaient inséparables lorsqu'il était question de shopping.

_Où est Edward? Il devrait être là maintenant._ Je fronçai les sourcils à la pensée de Tanya. Elle ne s'était toujours pas rentré dans la tête qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas comme moi je l'intéressais. Je pris une profonde inspiration et suivis mes frères et sœurs à l'intérieur.

« Ah les enfants! Comme c'est formidable de vous voir », nous salua Carmen. Le séjour fut rempli par des « bonjours » et des étreintes. Kate et Alice crièrent pratiquement lorsqu'elles se virent et se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je me tenais en retrait lorsque je sentis les mains de quelqu'un s'entrecroiser avec les miennes. Je regardai vers le bas et vis Tanya me sourire.

« Edward », sourit-elle en entourant ma taille de ses bras pour m'étreindre. Je l'étreignis puis m'éloignai, mettant une certaine distance entre nous.

_Mon Dieu, il est si beau._ Tanya commença à nous imaginer dans différents scénarios, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je me raclai la gorge et elle darda ses yeux sur moi. Je devais mettre fin à ses fantasmes.

« Tanya, puis-je te parler? », demandai-je poliment. Son sourire se transforma en sourire narquois.

_J'ai toujours su que tu me désirais autant que moi,_ pensa-t-elle satisfaite en tournant les talons pour courir vers la porte. Je courus pour la rejoindre en essayant de trouve une façon lui faire comprendre gentiment. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière pas loin de la maison.

« Tanya, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Je sais, Edward. Je te désir aussi », dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Je repoussai son doigt.

« Non, il faut que… » Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et elle essaya d'enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je m'éloignai d'elle et l'a tins à bout de bras.

« Non, Tanya! Laisse-moi finir! », décrétai-je, mais elle lécha ses lèvres.

« Terminé les mots. » Elle ronronna et bondit vers moi. Je me tassai rapidement sur le côté et elle me rata de quelques pouces

_Nous jouons à la dure? J'aime les défis_. Elle me lança un clin d'œil.

« Je ne t'aime pas comme ça! », hurlai-je. Elle se figea là où elle était, les yeux remplis de confusion.

« Quoi? »

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. « Je ne t'aime pas comme ça, Tanya. Tu es une très bonne amie, mais nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs.

Tanya gronda de frustration. « Tu cherches toujours ton âme sœur? Aller Edward, avoue-le. Cette âme sœur imaginaire n'existe pas. _Je suis_ ton âme sœur. Pense s'y. Je suis toujours là pour toi, je suis attirée par toi et nous avons le même régime! »

« L'attraction et l'amour, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tanya, tu es charmante et je suis certain que des milliers d'hommes feraient n'importe quoi pour que tu sois avec eux. Mais je ne suis pas l'un d'eux, Tanya. Je ne te vois pas comme ça. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça et ça ne sera jamais le cas », lui expliquai-je doucement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle fit la moue.

« Si tu veux continuer à chercher ton âme sœur imaginaire, alors très bien. Mais tu vas vite te rendre compte que je suis celle que tu veux. » Elle donna un coup de tête pour que ses cheveux virevoltent et courut pour retourner à la maison. Je gémis et courus les deux mains dans mes cheveux. Elle ne renoncera tout simplement pas.

Voulant être avec ma famille, j'arrivai en courant un moment plus tard. J'entendis des rires et des ricanements venant du séjour. J'entrai et vis toute ma famille réunie, sourire à quelque chose qu'Emmett venait de dire.

« Ah, Edward. Assied-toi. » Carlisle sourit et je pris place à côté de lui. Aussi dure que cela puisse paraître, je me sentais un peu mieux de savoir que Kate, Irina et Tanya n'avaient pas encore trouvé leurs âmes sœurs, même si les humains faisaient leur bonheur.

« Alors dit-moi, Edward, comment vas-tu? », demanda gentiment Carmen.

« Je vais très bien, merci », répondis-je

« Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ton âme sœur? », demanda Irina avec bienveillance.

« Irina! », gronda Carmen.

« Non, ça va. Non Irina, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé », lui souris-je tristement. Tanya s'éclaircit la gorge et me regarda significativement. Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête.

« Je crois qu'elle est là, quelque part, et quand tu la trouveras, vous serez tous les deux très heureux », sourit Kate.

« Merci », lui souris-je sincèrement. À partir de là, la conversation dériva, et heureusement nous ne parlâmes plus de ma rechercher d'une âme sœur. Je revins sur les paroles d'Alice dans la voiture; j'étais perplexe. Que voulait-elle dire par : les choses vont aller mieux? Avait-elle voulu dire que j'allais bientôt rencontrer mon âme sœur?

Non, impossible. J'attendais depuis plus d'un siècle pour la rencontrer, alors pourquoi maintenant? Et pourquoi l'a rencontrais-je tout court?

Comme tout le monde était occupé à parler, j'allai à mon piano. Je fis courir ma main sur l'élégant instrument et m'assis sur mon banc.

_Edward, tu dois m'écrire une chanson,_ pensa Tanya avec enthousiasme. Je grimaçai, reconnaissant qu'elle soit dos à moi. Je commençai à jouer une douce mélodie et je fermai les yeux, me perdant dans la musique. Les seules personnes pour qui je voudrais écrire une chanson étaient Esmé et mon âme sœur.

Je soupirai en pensant à elle. J'avais besoin d'elle, maintenant. Son corps serait lisse comme de la soie, elle aurait des cheveux bruns, elle serait gentille, ne serait pas prétentieuse, son corps s'accorderait parfaitement au mien, et nous saurions que nous avions été fait l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous promènerions une journée pour ensuite nous enlacer sur le sofa.

Je sentis la familière douleur dans mon estomac et dans ma poitrine tandis que ma mélodie devint lugubre.

_S'il te plaît, Edward, joue quelque chose de plus réconfortant. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, même lorsque tu t'exprimes à travers la musique,_ réclama Esmé. C'était la femme la plus compatissant que je connaisse. Je changeai mon air pour sa berceuse et ses pensées se détendirent, reconnaissante. Je sentis du mouvement à côté de moi et je me tournai pour sourire à Alice. Elle me sourit et pencha sa tête sur mon épaule, regardant mes doigts voleter sur les touches.

_Pourquoi es-tu si déprimé?,_ demanda Alice par ses pensées. Son ton n'était pas dur, mais doux.

« Tu sais pourquoi », murmurai-je en continuant à jouer la berceuse d'Esmé. Alice soupira comme si elle était épuisée.

_Je t'ai dit ce matin que les choses allaient mieux aller._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? », m'enquis-je un peu plus fort en me retournant pour la regarder, mais en n'arrêtant pas mes doigts de jouer.

_Je ne peux pas te le dire._ Elle soupira et se frotta le front. Avant que je puisse l'interroger à nouveau elle sauta du banc et virevolta jusqu'à Jasper. Je fronçai les sourcils et changeai de chanson pour une de mes compositions. Alice n'était pas fair-play.

Après cinq mélodies, je cessai de jouer et me dirigeai dans la cuisine inutilisée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que le ciel s'était assombri, mais encore une fois, les étoiles y brillaient magnifiquement. J'allai à la fenêtre et contemplai le ciel nocturne, souhaitant que mon ange apparaisse.

* * *

><p>Alors, ce premier chapitre vous a plus? Je ne pouvais pas rester loin des vampires bien longtemps…<p>

Bon cinéma et à bientôt xoxo

Miss Lunatik


End file.
